


教授的秘密和他🤫5⃣️半🚘

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本梗来自journey一一铁倒追虫，师生AU ，天天叫小虫到办公室就为多看一眼😊少年虫x教授铁，虫刚成年并考上大学🤫本文虫依然蜘蛛侠设定，铁神豪但非Iron Man。





	教授的秘密和他🤫5⃣️半🚘

    “⋯ter？Peter？”  
    听到越来越近的呼唤，Peter慢慢睁开眼。  
    映入眼帘的是被夕阳映红的空旷房间，绚丽的阳光从巨大的落地窗外照射进来，照在钓鱼灯浑圆的上沿放出一道刺目的光打在男孩脸上，他不由地闭上眼睛。  
    耳边的喘息声低沉甜腻。那声音的主人吻着少年的耳际，顺着动脉探寻着他的心跳。  
    细碎的吻让皮肤有点痒，Peter想推开他却全然无力。  
    他能感觉到那人的手指在解开衣扣，推高了里面白色的T裇，温柔的唇亲吻上胸膛上仅有的小红点。  
    应激反应让那两点迅速挺立硬化，男人笑着含住左边吸吮，用舌尖按压画圈挑逗，在感觉到男孩绷紧身体时笑着用牙齿给了他轻轻的啮咬拉扯，直到听到难耐的轻哼才放过他，转去右边。  
    他的手在男孩光滑细腻的肌肤上逡巡，雪白的腰肢被夕阳映衬得仿佛世界名画，一只大手伸入男孩后背的T裇里感受他柔韧流畅的线条，另一只手顺着胯骨向下深入牛仔裤腰，牛奶一样丝滑的触感让他舒服地从喉咙深处发出一声叹息。  
    “你真干净。”  
    Peter听到他这样说，但他的感觉全集中在胸口的两点，暂时分不出心神去管摸得他很舒服的手。  
    舔弄得两点涨痛的舌探入男孩后仰着微张的嘴，急切的吸吮挑逗的方式让他知道了那人的身份。  
    被巨大的惊喜笼罩，少年的身体迫切需要被男人抚慰。他在男人口中发出呜呜的呼声，抬起腰部轻蹭那相贴的身体，打开大腿，让深入的手更加贴合骚动的部位。  
    那人轻笑着剥去他的牛仔裤，拉下他的格子内裤，Peter感觉炙热的呼吸吹拂着下腹，细小的汗毛都竖了起来。  
    “宝贝你真美⋯”  
    随着声音落下亲吻，最后变成了舔舐，男人缓慢地移动，Peter觉得他在观察自己的反应，难耐地皱起眉毛。  
    他好热，那两只在胸口抚弄的手，在下腹徘徊的唇舌，虽然让他觉得舒服，但他不满足，他想他用更直接的方式取得更大的愉悦⋯  
    “Mr.Stark⋯”甜美的呼唤中夹杂着渴求，男孩微微夹拢双腿。  
    大腿被男人两手控制，强硬地分开。  
    不等男孩抗议，挺立的小Peter就被含入一个温暖柔软的所在。  
    战栗从身体深处升起，男孩想抓住什么，却怎么也举不起手臂，他只能收紧翘臀本能地在那让他愉悦的地方进出。  
    快感不断累积，Peter能感觉到偶尔擦过小腹的头发有些汗湿，那吞咽时收紧的嘴让他无比快乐，他本能地挺动腰肢，大幅抽插。  
    “Hum⋯en⋯Mr.Stark⋯Mr⋯T⋯o⋯n⋯y⋯”  
    烟花在少年脑海炸开，他控制不住自己射进了那人口中。  
    努力睁开眼看见那宠溺的笑容，Peter不知道哪来的力气把他拽上来，翻身就要压上去⋯  
    砰的一声，少年掉到了床下。好一会，他才捂着头爬了上来，红着脸望着湿透的内裤发呆。  
     Peter Parker很烦恼。  
     他现在只想把那人OOXX弄哭，当清醒过来发现弄污了床单，而且床上也并没有那个人，他陷入深深的懊恼。  
    为什么没要那钥匙⋯好想要⋯  
    Mr.Stark好性感⋯Tony⋯Tony⋯  
    默默在唇齿间咀嚼着那人的名字，Peter全身发热。

   看着依然暴满的教室，Peter转头离开。  
    在做了那样的梦之后，他可不保证看到Mr.Stark还能控制住自己的身体和情绪，只是想到那人，他的裤子都发紧⋯  
    “Mr.Parker，你为什么今天又翘课？”  
    在草坪上找到低头写东西的男孩，看他迅速装起笔本试图逃离，男人有些愤怒。  
    “我以为我们已经和好了。你为什么还在躲着我？”他顿了顿，依然充满绅士风度。  
   “没⋯”男孩低头捏紧书包，没放弃找机会快速离开。  
    猝不及防被抓住肩膀转过身来，Peter条件反射地抬起头。  
    红透的脸湿润的眼让Tony愣住了。  
    男孩飞快地转身就要跑，却发现没有挣开男人的手。  
    “我想你有必要解释一下自己是做了什么对不起我的事。”男人牵起他不容拒绝地向前走。“昨天你走时还没有这样⋯”  
     Peter想甩开他抓着自己的手，但目光触及前面的背影，心底蠢动的渴望又希望和他在一起的时间能再长一点。  
    “告诉我：是谁让你有这种表情的？”男人在一栋楼的阴影下毫无预兆地停下，垂下的侧脸昭示着他的不快。   
     “和你上床的人是谁？”男人抬起头，红红的眼睛里全是疯狂，Peter甚至在其中品到一股淡淡的杀意。  
    “没有⋯”男孩伸出手想抚平他眉间的紧皱，却被男人用力抓住。  
    “我现在只想杀了你那奸夫或者淫妇⋯”男人捏紧的两只手都在颤抖，瞳孔亮得让人不敢逼视。“但在那之前，Peter Parker，你必须属于我一一”  
        


End file.
